It is generally known that portable electronic devices, like mobile stations, PDA devices and portable computers, are provided with displays of various sizes. For example 128×128/160 and 176×208 pixels are known resolutions of a mobile station display, while some PDA devices may have a display resolution of 640×200/320 pixels. Due to the differences in display resolution and size, application programs for mobile phones and PDA devices are created for each display size separately.
This causes inconveniency for both application developers and end-users. Application developers must create different software versions for each available display size. For example an application designed for a mobile station with a display size of 176×208 pixels cannot be typically run in a PDA device with a display size of 640×200 pixels, and vice versa, even though the application itself may otherwise be a compatible application for both devices. An end-user, in turn, may have a plurality of mobile devices with various display sizes. An application, compatible as such with a plurality of devices, could be stored in a memory card and executed in all compatible devices by inserting the memory card in each device at a time, but due to the differences in display resolution, the application cannot be run in every device.